


Stranger Little?

by MichaelMyersGirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Caregiver Jonathan Byers, Caregiver Nancy Wheeler, Child Abuse, Classifications, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little Steve Harrington, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The same universe but with Classifications
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMyersGirl/pseuds/MichaelMyersGirl
Summary: Ever since the Demogorgon, Nancy, Jonathan and Steve have been Best-Friends, but it's their Senior year now, the testing for classifications is just around the corner. Hawkins hasn't had a Little in thirty years, but that will all change. (Note: this is not for everyone, its really just an idea i had when i was trying to fall asleep, and yes i probably should be focusing on my other fanfic's but...Sorry? Lol)(Steve and Nancy aren't together in this)





	1. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing and Results

_"Jonathan Byers!"_

**'Here!"**

The teacher continued to go down the long list of names, the testing was held in the gym like all years before them, Jonathan got lucky, getting the spot closet to Nancy.

 _"Steve Harrington"_ No response was heard, Nancy turned her head to look at Jonathan, who stared in confusion at Nancy. 

"Sorry I'm late" Steve's voice rang out, getting all the students eyes on him, Jonathan frowns as Steve's face held a bruised cheek, but still held his award winning smile.

"Sit down young man" The teacher's shrilly voice snapped at Steve, as Steve quickly sat down right next to his old ex-friend, Tommy. Nancy gave Jonathan a knowing look before the teacher called the last name on the list.

"This is a VERY important test, answer truthfully, if we catch you cheating, you will be sent to the government office to be tested alone." The teacher basically screamed at the students as the other teacher handed out the test.

 _"You may start!_ Jonathan took a deep breath, before opening the test.

**Question #1: Red, Green or Yellow?**

**A; RED**

**B; GREEN**

**C; YELLOW**

Nancy raised her eyebrow at the first question before circling  **GREEN.**

Jonathan quickly circled  **GREEN**

Steve gave a smile at the stupid question, as he circled  **YELLOW**

* * *

"Guys seriously, I aced that test!" Steve exclaims as they walk to Jonathan's locker, to grab his lunch, it was lunch time, at the end of the day, the last class of the day. they would get a little packet, on what there classification was.

"Steve, you can't ace that test" Nancy mumbles, watching as Jonathan open his locker, grabbing his bag lunch before slamming it shut again.

"So what did Mama Byers pack for me this time?" Steve asks as they walk to the cafetiere, sitting at the only table that held no one. all the seniors where extremely loud today, talking about the questions on the test, even tough you weren't suppose to.

"Oatmeal" Jonathan mutters in disgust as he handed the small sealed bowl of watery oatmeal to Steve, Steve immediately dug in, as Jonathan and Nancy stare at him in surprise.

"You are the only one that likes what my mom cooks" Jonathan comments, as he pulls out his Pb&J he made himself, unwrapping it and taking a bite. 

"She's great" Steve replies as he uses his shirt to wipe the mess that was on his face. 

"Really, come on Steve! Use a napkin!" Nancy groans as he gave a smirk in reply, handing the empty bowl back to Jonathan. They spent the rest of lunch, talking about family life, Steve going oddly silent as Nancy questions him about his bruised face. The day went on and soon it was the end of the day, luckily the three of them all had Mrs. Keller's English class together. 

_"Sit Down!"_

The hyper class immediately sat down most of all of them staring at the packets on her desk.

"You will get to leave early today, we do not recommend opening them around your best buds, but we do not care where you open them." Mrs. Keller says, grabbing the packets, silently handing them out, Steve gets his packet first, waiting for Jonathan and Nancy to get theirs before leaving. 

"We can open them in my car" Steve exclaims, not caring what Mrs. Keller said just a minute ago, so the three of them walk out the school, noticing many seniors already opening their packets. 

"Who wants to go first!?" Steve asks, turning to look at his best friends.

"I'll go" Nancy whispers, letting her fingers open the packet and slowly pulling at the small pile of papers.  **CAREGIVER** Nancy sighed in relief, as she silently showed Jonathan and Steve. It was still silent when Jonathan opened his, Nancy stared in shock as the same big black letters appeared.

"This is extremely rare, two Caregivers in the same Senior class" Nancy comments, as Jonathan flipped through his papers.

"Okay me next" Steve exclaims getting the attention of Jonathan. Steve literally ripped the opening in shreds, ripping out his papers.........

**LITTLE**

_"Holy Shit"_

 

 

 


	2. Three Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Small Time Skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, also i stink at writing soooo

**TIME SKIP**

It takes three days after the results of the Classifications, for Steve to call Jonathan, he was sobbing so it was hard for Jonathan to clearly understand him, but he could make out the words  _Hurt/Help_. So Jonathan would do what any normal person would do, drive to Steve's house. He found the teen soaked in his own blood, on the floor of his room, unconscious. So with a quick dial of 911, Steve was in the hospital., in surgery, With a quick call to Nancy, the waiting room was full, Nancy came in first, taking the seat closest to Jonathan, Joyce came with Will and his group of friends in tow, than Ted and Karen Wheeler with Holly came last. All of them waiting on the condition of Steve Harrington. 

"So he's a Little? " Mike asks out of the blue, it was no secret, not anymore, it would be any minute before the Hawkins's News Station burst through the wide double doors, acting like wild animals that haven't had food in months.

"Yes Mike he is" Nancy mutters back to Mike, Nancy was felling guilt all over, she should've knew Steve's father wouldn't take to kindly of his Classifications. 

 _"Family, Friends for Steve Harrington"_  

Jonathan stands up first, followed by everyone else as the man in the white coat stares down at his clipboard. "I'm not going to lie to you, his father did a number on him, with two broken ribs and plenty of deep lacerations on his back, they will most likely scar" The doctor explains to the group. 

 _"Sir, can we see him?"_ Will's voice surprisingly rang out, the usual shy boy had a face of worry, the doctor stares down at the small preteen for a second before giving a tiny nod. "Yes, you guys can see him, he probably won't wake up though, he's in room  _eleven"_ The doctor replies, the group of kids immediately stare at each other in surprise. Nancy doesn't care though, taking off in a slow run to see Steve, Jonathan in a slower walk behind her as the group of kids follow slowly behind him, chatting about the room number. Nancy stops at the room door, seeing it open, stepping in the room slowly as Jonathan finally catches up to Nancy. Steve was pale, like very pale, paler than Will on some days, his face amazingly only held a busted lip. Nancy takes a seat to his right, Jonathan stands by the seat Nancy is sitting on, staring down at the boy.

"He looks like shit" Dustin tries to joke, only to earn a glare from Lucas. The group of kids surround the bed side of Steve. 

"So what will happen to him now?" Will asks his brother, Jonathan takes notice that his brother's small hand is in Steve's huge hand. 

"It depends, Hopper has his dad in custody, if a Caregiver doesn't claim him, the Government officials will probably assign him a Caregiver" Jonathan replies back, with a look of disgust, he knew what the Government officials actually did to Littles that weren't claimed but he didn't want to tell his brother the horrid stores. 

"But you won't let that happen, right?" Mike asks, soon Jonathan was staring at a bunch of wide innocent eyes, Nancy gives him a look. 

_"No, we won't"_

  


	3. Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan and Nancy are faced with a huge choice.

"No mom, I want to stay." Will complains, as Joyce gently pushes him out of Steve's hospital room, the other three boys following.

"You have school tomorrow." Joyce mumbles as the sound of her voice gets low with the closing of the door. Jonathan and Nancy was left with silent the only noise was the beeping of the machines Steve was hooked up to. He still hasn't woking up yet.

"You know, I should've knew, I had a feeling his father wouldn't take to lightly to his Classification, but I let him go back to that monster anyways" Nancy whispers, her voice laced with a huge amount of guilt. Jonathan quickly but silently turns to look at her. "It's not your fault Nancy" Jonathan gently replies back, moving his hand to Nancy's back, gently rubbing calming circles. 

_"Kids, Someone is here to see you"_

Jim Hopper steps in the room, looking awkward as hell. Jonathan and Nancy finally notices the smaller man next to Hopper, he looks to be in his late 40's, bright red hair that looked to be thinning of his age and held a suit that looked almost brand new.

"Kids, this is Mr. Andrews, he works with the Department of Placements" Hopper's rings into the teen's ears. So this is the guy that will take Steve away from them, Jonathan notes. 

"No! You can't take him!" Nancy snaps almost immediately, glaring at the red head. This didn't seem to move him, even giving a tiny smile that made Jonathan uneasy.

"We will not have to take him away if you two consent to what I distribute." Mr. Andrews began, grabbing a paper from his briefcase he was holding in his right hand. "It has come to my attention that you guys have been tested and are listed as Caregivers, now you guys can be assigned emergency Little custody, basically that will mean he will be your Little, he won't have to be placed into Placement" Mr. Andrews explains, handing Jonathan the single sheet of white paper, that held many words and at the bottom a line for signatures. 

"Now kids, we understand if you don't want to do this, we aren't pushing you to sign it" Hopper began. _"We'll do it"_

Nancy's voice is strong in the awkward air of the hospital room, Jonathan looks at her in surprise. "We will give you two some privacy, I'll be waiting outside" Mr. Andrews mutters, silently walking out the room, Hopper following. 

"Nancy, this will change everything, I want you to think about it long and hard before you throw your future life away" Jonathan quickly says, as Nancy tries to grab the paper out of Jonathan's hands. 

"Jonathan, it's going to be fine, I will understand if you don't want to this, that's fine, I can do it by myself, and as for my future life I can still go to college, if that is what you talking about" Nancy says more calmly than Jonathan, finally getting to take the paper and sign it. _"I think the real question is, do you want to do it?"_ Jonathan stares at her with so much emotion. 

"I got accept to NYU" Jonathan whispers, looking at the paper in Nancy's hand. 

"Listen Jonathan you don't have to sign it." Nancy replies back, capping the pen.                  _"Give me the pen"_

It takes Jonathan a couple of minutes before speaking again, gently gabbing the pen and paper, in seconds his messy signature was right next to Nancy's 

_"My parents are going to kill me"_

* * *

 

**_"YOU GUYS DID WHAT!?"_ **

 


	4. Shopping/Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a little rushed, i just really need to get to season 2, because i have some plans for it! :)

A full week passes by before Steve wakes up, Jonathan and Nancy are both there when they tell him about the adoption. Steve surprisingly doesn't freak out at, he just plainly mutters a small "Okay" before he starts to play with his tubes. Jonathan is the one that has to gently yank his hands away from the tubes, afraid that Steve will rip them out. It surprises no one that it's Jonathan that falls on parent duty first. It's three days after Steve wakes up, he gets the green check to be able to go home tomorrow, with strict instructions to be put on bed rest for the next week and a half. So now Nancy and Jonathan, gathered the little money they both had and where shopping for Steve in a store meant for Littles, of course, they had to go to the next town over to find this store. Joyce and Hopper chipped in a lot, getting a white wooden crib for Steve, placing it in the corner of The Byers living room. Jonathan and Nancy both thought it was best for Jonathan to house Steve, due to the fact Nancy's parents where still freaking out on her. Of course with such little space at The Byer's house the only space that was empty enough to hold Steve's crib was the living room, so that small corner was deemed Steve's room.

"Are you sure Joyce is fine with housing Steve?" Nancy asks as they both looked around the store, trying to find the cheapest items. 

"She's fine with it" Jonathan says, with reassurances, as he slowly pushes the cart. Nancy throws in a pack of three plastic bottles into the cart. The doctor's told them that they should get things for Steve, baby things because it would only be a matter of days before they both would have a screaming Little in their arms. It was one thing that freaked out both of them, that once, "King Steve", could become a total infant in mere seconds. 

"Are we sure he'll need diapers" It was Jonathan's turn to ask questions, as he watches Nancy grab a package of thirty diapers, in Steve's size, the diapers had little animals on the front. It was sickeningly cute, and Jonathan had to admit that Steve would look so freaking adorable in them. 

"Yes, you heard what the doctor said" Nancy simply mutters to him, throwing in a tube of rash cream and a bottle of baby powder, they move down the aisle, and into the toy aisle. Jonathan lets Nancy pick out the toys, she grabs a brown old fashion teddy bear and a box of stacking blocks. They spend ten more minutes in the store, looking around, but grabbing nothing, before going up to the counter and paying for everything. They don't talk to each other on the drive back, making it awkward as hell, it's a thirty-minute drive back to Hawkins and another 10 minutes to get to Jonathan's house, Joyce is there, and so is Will, the mother and son both help with the bags, even though they don't need to, Nancy and Jonathan could make it in one load by themselves. Joyce starts to go through the bags taking the tags off of things. 

"Will Steve sleep in his crib, when he comes home tomorrow?" Will asks curiously, as he watches his mother place the teddy bear in the crib. 

"Probably not, The doctors said that he might be a little reluctant in the first couple of days," Jonathan replies, while washing the baby bottles and placing them in the cupboard gently. Will only nods in return, going back to his normal quiet self. The four of them work in silence, getting things ready for Steve to come home. 

* * *

 

"JONATHANNNNNNNN! WAKE UPP" It's Nancy, Nancy is somehow in his room. Jonathan groans, before rising up, looking at the girl, then at his alarm clock. It was five in the morning. 

"It's time to get Steve, he has an early checkout, remember? Your mother is taking us" Nancy acknowledges, Jonathan nods, reassuring the girl that he is fully awake, Nancy leaves Jonathan to get dressed. Jonathan picks out a plain white t-shirt and his normal jeans, it doesn't take him long to get him changed, and soon before he knows it they are out the door and in his mother's car to the hospital. Will isn't there and Jon realizes that he probably is in school, something that Jonathan and Nancy haven't been to since this whole thing has started. Jonathan must have been too far gone in his thought because before he knows it there at the hospital. It's not a surprise to them that Hopper is there, but it is quite a surprise that what looks to be the whole squad of cops are outside Steve's door. 

"We had a mob of Journalists, that came hounding into Steve's room, just about ten minutes ago." Hopper mutters to them, nodding to one of the officers, before opening the door to Steve's room. "He's pretty shanking up about it". The first thing Jonathan sees is Steve's tall lanky body is curled into himself, the uncomfortable hospital blanket is covering his face. Jonathan makes the first move, letting his caregiver instincts to take over his body as he walks up to Steve's bed. The other three watch as Jon slowly grabs the Little in his arms, comforting Steve, like it was nothing. Jonathan, on the other hand, was freaking out on the inside despite his relatively calm look, he was worried that he wasn't holding Steve correctly, especially with his damaged ribs. Jonathan immediately notices Steve's hands reaching up, and with one quick motion, Steve yanks the blanket off his face one. Jonathan's breath hitches as he sees the most innocent smile ever, it's small, very small and somehow it brightens Jonathan's year, just by looking at the small smile Steve is giving him. Jonathan notices small tears in the corner of Steve's eyes, they didn't look that they were going to fall anytime soon, which Jonathan was glad about. Steve sighs in content, pushing closer into Jonathan's arms, trying to get further into his caregiver's arms ignoring the aching in his ribs. 

**_"Dada"_ **

Steve's voice is low, so low Jonathan can barely hear him. That single word makes Jon choke on nothing, it feels like a dream at first. Jonathan did not expect for Steve to be calling him "daddy", "dada", or any other "parent" word this early into there "adoption". Jonathan stares into Steve's eyes for the first time, and during that split second Jonathan falls in love with _his_ Little.

**_knock, knock, knock....._**  

 


End file.
